1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a composition for a dielectric layer of a plasma display panel and a plasma display panel including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel generally has a structure in which an upper dielectric layer and a lower dielectric layer respectively formed on a front substrate and a rear substrate and barrier ribs formed between the front substrate and the rear substrate form unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). When the plasma display panel is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image. Because it is easy to manufacture the thin, large-sized plasma display panel and also the image quality is greatly improved because of recent technology development, the plasma display panel has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
The upper and lower dielectric layers limit a discharge current during a plasma discharge, allows a glow discharge to continuously occur, serve as a memory by accumulating wall charges, and reduce a voltage by accumulating the wall charges. The upper and lower dielectric layers may be manufactured as follows. A glass powder and an additive are mixed and kneaded to form a dielectric material of a paste form, and then the dielectric material is screen printed. Then, a resulting structure is fired to complete the dielectric layers.
Recently, the method of manufacturing the plasma display panel capable of simplifying a process for forming the dielectric layer has been used. More specifically, a dielectric is formed on a base film, and then a protective film for protecting the dielectric is formed to complete a green sheet for dielectric layer. Then, the dielectric green sheet is laminated on the substrate, on which the electrode is formed, to form the dielectric layer.
The method of manufacturing the plasma display panel using the dielectric green sheet includes printing, drying, exposing, and developing an electrode material, firing the printed electrode, laminating the dielectric green sheet to form the dielectric, and firing the dielectric.
However, in the process for firing the dielectric, bubbles generated in the dielectric layer were not exhausted to the outside and were trapped. The trapped bubbles caused an error of an electrical signal, and in the end, reduced the reliability of the plasma display panel.